Redheaded Lover
by Tsukiyono Omi
Summary: A young boy muses on his redheaded lover...


__

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß or Schwarz or anyone else. Grr. Though according to the quiz, at this moment I should be having sex with Nagi. O.o To hell with the 'new designs,' my Weiß bois look the same as they have for the past four years. So there! XP

__

Rating: R for lime-ish thoughts

__

Archive: Take it, take it! Just tell me where it's going, please. ^^

__

Warnings: Yaoi. Does that count as a warning? And I've been listening to 'Li-Bi-Do'...I think that counts for something.

__

Spoilers: Not a one, dearies. ^^

__

Send love and naked Schwarz bois to: Freesia_Kitten@Otakumail.com _or_ NaoeNagiKun@Yahoo.com

****

Redheaded Lover

My redheaded lover tells me that he loves me.

He tells me that he loves me when he pushes me against the wall, easily lifting my body above his so that he can slide into me and take me once again. I love the way he does it, so forceful and commanding, and completely in control. I had to grow up too quickly; I like for him to be in charge, if only for the times that were together like this.

My redheaded lover needs me, just as I need him. We keep each other from getting completely lost in the downward spiral towards hell that both of our lives have been given to. But, more than that, I need him physically. Need him in me, over me, above me, next to me...in every way possible. 

I was a virgin when he first took me, as well I should have been. I was young then...old enough to kill, but not old enough to be called a man. Funny, isn't it? He told me I was beautiful; my big blue eyes reminded him of a lost little pet, starved for love and attention. He was right, of course. My lover is always right, even when he is wrong. 

Humans thrive on touch, and, though I may not seem the type, I, more than anyone else I know, need to be touched, to be loved and held. And if that affection comes from my redheaded lover who is cold yet burns at the same time...all the better. 

My lover tells me that I'm his, only his, as he grinds me into the bed, flesh meeting flesh. I belong only to him...but does he belong only to me? He sometimes leaves to go 'out' for hours at a time, and then comes home to me. Always home to me. I don't think it can be called 'love making,' what we do. Love is supposed to be pure and gentle. My lover is rough and passionate, but almost never gentle. Neither of us has ever been pure.

I still remember the first time, when he came to me late at night, lusty and violent and in desperate need of an outlet. He hit me then, for the first time, and made me bleed. I can still taste the warm blood trickling from my mouth, then his lips on mine as he ate hungrily at me, never speaking, never needing to. I gave the closest I could to forgiveness. He took my virginity in a rush of anger and need. 

It hurt so wonderfully the first time, like it does every time. I need that pain, I from it like I feed from touch. 

My redheaded lover tells me he loves me, even now as he comes to my room once again and silently orders me to strip. He is already naked, fresh from the shower and wearing only a towel to cover what I have seen hundreds of times. He tells me that he loves me as he pushes me to the floor rather then the bed and enters me with almost no preparation. But that is how I like it best; that is how I know that I belong to him and only to him. My back rubs harshly against the pale gray carpet, and I know that there will be rug-burns there for a week at least...but it does matter. Because he says he loves me, and I believe him. 

Should I not? He could have anyone he wanted...I'm the youngest of our group; did he have to pick me over the other two? They're older than I am, have more experience. And yet...and yet...

My redheaded lover tells me that he loves me without opening his mouth.

Only in the too-warm afterglow does he hold me, pressing soft kisses to my lips and caressing every small wound that I've received. It's his own kind of love, which only I can understand, because only I have it. 

My redheaded lover tells me he loves me. Even as he leaves my in my room, silently hurting and ever waiting.

Owari! ^-^

8.13.02

What the bloody hell was that? o.O It was a lot shorter than I had expected... But then again, I have written a Weiß fic in so long, especially a monologue. x.x ::sigh:: Oh well...Them's the breaks, or whatever. ^^;

I need to work on 'Crimson'...people are starting to hate me. x.x I'm getting to the good part, I promise!! For all of you who are reading and keeping track, watch out of Chapter 8 to be coming soon! There's lots of Angsty!Ken and *drum roll* finally...the sex! XD Because...because...Brad has been holding out way too long. x.x 

So then, who was the redhead? Who was the kid? ...Honestly, I'm not quite sure. ^^; Originally it was going to be a SchuxNagi...then an AyaxOmi...or maybe a SchuxOmi...or an AyaxNagi.... ^^;; Take your pick. ^^;;

Saa...I'll shut up for now. How did you like my newest fic, my dears? Do you need more? You must tell me! If I don't know, I can't give you more, you know. ^.~

~Omichan


End file.
